The present invention relates to a vessel for cooking food.
In commercial cooking, such as in a restaurant, a wide variety of foods must be cooked quickly and efficiently. Ovens and grills are two widely-used types of cooking vessels. Ovens are designed to cook food at relatively low temperatures, through primarily indirect heating (i.e., the food is cooked by heating the entire cooking chamber to the desired temperature). A grill is designed to cook food at higher temperatures. A grill also cooks food using primarily direct heating, typically from a flame or other heat source located directly below the food. If the grill includes an enclosure over the food, some indirect heating also takes place. In order to cook food evenly, conventional grills require food to be turned over during the cooking process.
The present invention combines the functions of both a grill and an oven. In addition, the invention includes many improvements over both grill and oven designs of the prior art.